Mortals meet the Greeks and Romans
by Tricsha Wren
Summary: A bunch of one-shots where mortals meets people from Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter. I might have someone that is either Norse or Egyptian show up.
1. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

_Ella Stone_

Most people says that magic doesn't exist. I said that to until a few months ago, until I met Rachel Dare.

I was sitting at a café drinking some coffee while reading a book.

Excuse me? I suddenly heard a voice say, I looked up and saw a girl with red hair stand in front of my table.

-Can I sit here? she asked.

-Sure, I'm Ella Stone, I said.

-Rachel Dare, nice to meet you Ella she answered.

We talked a while until Rachel stood up preparing herself to go when she suddenly collapsed on the floor with green smoke surrounding her.

She said something strange, then the smoke disappeared.

Rachel rose from the floor and when she realised that almost everyone stared at her she turned to me and asked,

-What did I say this time? I told her what she had said . She nodded and walked out from the cafè.

 _That is how I met Rachel Dare and how I started to belive that magic exists._

Authors note: Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction ever so please leave a review.

I would also be really happy if you could leave character and plot ideas


	2. Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter

Disclaimer:Anything you recognise as canon belongs to Rick Riordan

Sarah Waters

I had just started work for the night when they came in. I should probably introduce me, I'm Sarah Waters and was currently working at McDonald's but back to the story now.

They were two girls that when I first saw them didn't looked that special.

One of the girls had blond hair in a ponytail and stormgrey eyes while the other had black hair and brown eyes,both of the girls was wearing orange t-shirts and jeans.

-Are you ready to order? I asked them when they came closer to the desk.

-Yes, the blond girl said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket, we would like to have 155 Bigmac & co, 106 Mcchicken & co, 25 Mcbean & co, 50 Chicken nuggets menus, 67 Mcfeast & co and 10 Veggie Mcwrap & co, oh and 24 doughnuts please.

Now this was strange why would two teenage girls need this much food I thought.

\- And what would you like to drink? I asked.

-207 coke, 200 fanta and 7 orange juice, the blond answerd.

About 20 minutes later all the food was done, making a little mountain of paperbags on the desk.

-Would you like to have some help to carry the food? Ben one of my coworkers asked.

-No, the blackhaired girl shooked her head, we has some friends waiting outside she said while opening the door out.

-Cabin 6, 4, 11, 3 and the first and second cohort, get over here and help me and Annabeth with the food! she yelled.

-Coming Katie! someone answered her. A few seconds later maybe 50 teenagers and kids arrived grabbing 6 or 7 bags each and then leave again.

Annabeth paid for the food and left with Katie.

It has been many years now since the night and I'm not working at McDonald's anymore but still to this day I can find myself wondering who they were.

AN: Hi everyone, I hope you like this and as I said in the last chapter please leave character and plot ideas.


	3. Cecil and Billie

**AN: Normaly would I write these stories in first person but I found this one much easier to write in third person. So sorry if you find that a problem. This story is also a crossover in a few different ways but I won't change the info for the story because of this chapter. Especially since it is a crossover with two other fandoms**

Old mrs Theodora Hampton Bartow had been quite happy when the sign "For Sale" on the house next to hers had changed to "Sold" a few weeks ago and a movers van had turned up yeasterday.

It was a nice house and from what she had heard from the neighbourhoods gossiper was it a big family with many children that had bought it. The number of children had disturbed some of the neighbourhoods families but mrs Bartow didn't mind. She had never been able to see why many these days saw it odd when a family had more than a few kids. It reminded her of her of her own childhood even if she didn't had many siblings herself.

She had over the years grown quite fond of children and had a reputation of being a good babysitter. She knew that many wondered how she learned how to take care of children in such a great way when she didn't have any of her own and mrs Bartow let them continue to wonder.

The sound of a car made her look out through the window in her livingroom just in time to see a minibus drive up to the empty house.

A woman stepped out from the drivers seat with long brown hair dancing around her in the wind.

Mrs Bartow shook her head slightly in disapproval as the woman tried to straighten her shoulders, young people these days never learned the trick. If you asked mrs Bartow was it because a part of the trick was to wear a corset from girlhood. Not that she had complained when they went out of fashion. They had been torture and she wasn't much for nostalgia. But she approved of elegance.

A man with curly brown hair who mrs Bartow recognised from yeasterday stepped out from the passanger seat and opened the other doors to the minibus. Children of diffrent ages started to jump out, happy to be able to get out from the car. "Billie can you help me with the twins?" the man called. "Coming Cecil" the woman answerd.

Mrs Bartow couldn't help but smile when she counted the children. Nine children including the twins. Mr and mrs Jenkins on the other side of the street would go crazy she thought.

Over the months that passed did mrs Bartow become quite good friends with Cecil and Billie Markowitz and all their children. She knew that they had some kind of secret but unlike many others did she not try to figure it out. She enough secrets herself to know that she wouldn't be able to figure their out. Poor papa had never been able to figure out what the strange messages that her mama and later when her mama died, she recived from the three daughters of the former senator.

But that was all in the past and now was it mrs Bartow who sent the messages to the younger ones in the coven and to the freemasons. In maybe twenty years would she dye her hair and become Esther Bartow Lawrence who would take over the role. It was all pretty simple.

 **Another AN: I know this isn't really a Mortals meet but I couldn't stop thinking about this story so here it is. Please tell me what you think about it and I would be really impressed if you can figure out wich two fandoms I have in this chapther except PJ.**


End file.
